


Butterfly Kisses

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Crowley kissing Aziraphale's tummy & stretch marks.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Butterfly Kisses

Title: Butterfly Kisses  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Crowley kissing Aziraphale's tummy & stretch marks.

Crowley's lips press gently against the soft skin of Aziraphale's stomach. Aziraphale squirms a little, his cheeks going red as he whimpers. Crowley knows Aziraphale is a little self-conscious about the stretch marks running from his stomach to his hips.

Truth be told, Crowley doesn't care about the stretch marks. Though, he was amused to find they lit up gold when Aziraphale was in the throes of passion. What he does care about is the pleased little hum escaping from Aziraphale's mouth every time Crowley's lips brush against flesh or the tiny shivers whenever Crowley's tongue dips into his navel.


End file.
